Brendan
Brendan is a Fire-type specialist living in Kalos. And by living in Kalos, he means camping out all over the place in Kalos; you'll never know quite where he is unless you ask him. Prior to moving to Kalos, Brendan was moving around a lot; he has been to every region save for Orre, although he has not been to every town in every region. Despite that, he only holds a Trainer License in Kalos. Appearance Brendan is six feet tall, with an athletic build. He has bright orange hair and green eyes, with a smattering of freckles across the nose. His skin tone is fair. He tends to wear various shades of orange and red, though what type of clothes depends on the weather. Usually he'll dress fairly casually. Personality Brendan is highly energetic and upbeat. He likes active things, and is always glad to meet people. He doesn't necessarily go seeking out new people but if he happens to meet you by chance, he'll be happy to talk as much as you want and will basically declare you a friend. He's not above randomly grabbing his friends and dragging them on shenanigans in the spirit of livening up their lives. Shenanigans are the order of the day, really; whether pranks, or ill-advised adventures, he's always up to something. He also really, really likes fire. His general attitude is to give no fucks about people's negative opinions, enjoy life, and take each day as it comes. Despite all of this, he's actually surprisingly responsible. He takes precautions to keep his fires from going out of control, he keeps money aside to pay for any damage he causes with his shenanigans, and he keeps a large amount of spare supplies on him in case of trouble. He also has a tendency to give good advice, and is quite insightful; despite his lackadaisical attitude, he's actually rather smart. This doesn't stop him from teasing people he considers friends, though he'll stop the moment he thinks they're actually becoming uncomfortable. Brendan rather consciously avoids getting worked up about things. It took years, but he managed to convince his mind to let things go easily. One thing he's never managed to stop himself from getting worked up about is people hurting Pokemon or his friends - but hurting him himself? Meh, that he can deal with. Biography Pre-PAC Brendan's life prior to PAC was one of constant travel. Due to the mun deciding it was a great idea to crib from Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Brendan's mother basically did the same thing their mother did - ie, sing. They weren't well off but they always had a roof over their head - though they had to move around fairly often. This made it hard for Brendan to really make friends, due to perpetual new kid syndrome. Eventually, he adopted a I don't give a fuck attitude in self-defense, although he still really wanted to make a friend. He eventually met Logan in Viridian City, and they kept in touch by email. Arriving in Kalos Brendan turned 18 shortly after arriving in Kalos, and decided that it was time to finally make a Pokemon Journey. Choosing Fennekin as his starter, he set out and beat the gyms, thwarting Team Flare in the process. Along the way, he found himself almost accidentally specializing in Fire-types; he'd intended to make a balanced team but fire. How could he resist? He did acquire a Lucario and Lapras along the way, though; they were given to him, and he couldn't say no. He quickly grew to love them just as much as the rest of his team. Team Flare Showdown (Note: The following is canon to Brendan's storyline but stays unspoken in PAC proper due to everyone having a claim on the Lysandre events.) Eventually, things with Team Flare came to a head when they kidnapped Roku, Brendan's Blaziken, who had escaped from them to be found by Brendan as a Torchic. They also announced that only Team Flare would survive. Brendan, in fury and grief that he hadn't been able to stop them from taking Roku, charged their base and didn't bother to hold back. He discovered that Mega Evolution caused emotional links to form between him and his Pokemon, and due to the feedback loop of all of their anger at Lysandre and Roku's kidnapping, ended up killing several of the admins of Team Flare in the process of reuniting with Roku. He left Lysandre Labs burning after Xerosic activated the weapon despite Brendan choosing the right button, and travelled to Geosenge to stop it, holding in his own self-loathing at having lost control like that. He fought his way to the base of Team Flare's Geosenge base, where Xerneas was being drained, and defeated the members sent to stop him, only to apparently be too late. But then, Xerneas broke its own restraints and made its own connection with Brendan, telling him that it had judged him and Chosen him. The forgiveness did much to help Brendan's state of mind, and he was able to fight Lysandre with a clear mind, defeating him. In the end, though, Lysandre couldn't accept his defeat and activated the weapon with the little bit of energy left. He told Brendan that he'd force him to see Lysandre's side of things, because it was inevitable that humans would ruin the world, and he'd make Brendan live long enough to see it. Brendan put the pieces of the puzzle together and decided that he couldn't let an immortal Lysandre loose upon the world and, using the link of Mega Evolution, killed the man together with Roku. They left, but not in time to avoid the hit themselves. Brendan's not sure if the blast actually did what Lysandre was implying, but he's choosing not to worry about it for now. Challenging the League After the events of Team Flare, Brendan retreated into the wilderness for awhile and just camped out with his Pokemon until he sorted through his decisions and put them as much to rest as he could. He resumed the gym challenge, gathering his eight badge and then fought his way through Victory Road. He took on the Elite Four and won handily, and followed it up by beating the Champion 6 for 0 in a series of 1 versus 1 matches of their Pokemon. Now an official victor of the League Challenge, he found himself at something of loose ends. The Power Within Unsure what to do with himself, Brendan simply resumed travelling around the region. He met a few people in the process, but most of what he was doing was exploring the connections that Mega Evolution had formed between him and his Pokemon. Gajeel, his Lucario, proved to be something of an experimenter and by studying Xerneas' method of communication was able to create a lesser version for his own use by manipulating Aura. Now able to speak, he told Brendan that the linkage he'd experienced with Mega Evolutions was not common and was in fact a sign that he had latent Aura abilities. Brendan was interested, but had difficulty understanding Gajeel's technical explanations. Eventually, getting fed up, he got Logan's Lucario Narukami to put the basics into simpler words. Now able to actually access his Aura, Brendan did some experimenting of his own. He was able to use it to enhance his physical abilities slightly, and was able to pick up Gajeel's trick for Aura Translation, which allowed him to understand the rest of his Pokemon (and as he learned, other Pokemon as well, although not as clearly.) Continuing to experiment, he accidentally created a spark and nearly set Gajeel's tail on fire. After the Lucario stopped being offended, he explained that that meant Brendan probably had a Fire affinity - essentially, if he'd been a Pokemon, he'd have been a Fire Type. Brendan considered this, decided it made perfect sense, and continued experimenting. He eventually managed to summon a small flame, but he can't reliably summon and control more than that. Meeting People Brendan continued to wander around Kalos, training his Pokemon and his own Aura skills, but he met quite a few people; some of them he's become great friends with. Chief among these are Ryo, Catherine, Juliet, and Liam, although this list is not by any means exhaustive. From Cat, he learned a bit about parkour and has had a lot of fun practicing. He and Juliet eventually ended up in a complicated romantic position where they both like the other but the one time Brendan made a move, Juliet was not in a position to reciprocate, so he has backed off and continued simply being friends with her. He doesn't actually have a problem with that. Legend and Myth At one point, Brendan made a trip to Johto to visit his hometown Ecruteak and Logan, who was in town at the time. He visited the Burned Tower to reminisce and managed to accidentally enter the place where Johto's Three Beasts slept when inactive. Before he could find his way out, Entei found him and took offense to his presence, but with the help of his Pokemon Brendan managed to talk the Legendary down. He was given an orphaned shiny Vulpix, who he named Reynardine, to care for, with the task of raising him well and being judged on that later. Unspoken was the promise that if he failed, the wrath that Entei had put aside would be brought to bear. Over the course of the next few months, Brendan managed to raise not only Reynardine, but a baby Larvesta named Ember that he received from Cassidy, who he met over the holofeed, and a Fennekin that Cat found shivering and abandoned in the park, who he named Corrine. When the time came, Reynardine proved to have been raised above and beyond expectations, and Brendan was essentially deputized as one of the Legendaries' troubleshooters. Normally, this wouldn't have mattered much, but he was recruited for a task by Reshiram at the moment of recruitment, and sent to an alternate dimension. Unova Arc In this alternate dimension, Brendan learned that Reshiram's chosen champion had met with an early demise due to sheer bad luck, and he was needed as a replacement - the only one Reshiram could find in time. He proceeded to investigate what it was he was supposed to do and ended up dragged into the second Plasma crisis of that version of Unova. Along the way, he met both some new Pokemon - a Darmanitan named Ifrit, a Magmar named Chandra, and his Unovan starter, an Emboar named Atlas and the alternate versions of some of his own Pokemon who had been sent along after him by Reshiram. With the help of most of Unova's gym leaders and the surprise of his own pyrokinetic abilities, he was able to push back Kyurem's ice long enough for N to arrive on Reshiram. He was not able to prevent Ghestis from forcibly fusing the two Legendary Pokemon. However, he did succeed in defeating the pair before Reshiram's consciousness was subsumed, causing the fusion to collapse and capturing Ghestis. He remained in Unova for about a week longer, as Reshiram needed to recover its power before sending him back, and not only did he successfully pass the League Challenge (which the Champion informed him would be valid in his own universe as well, surprising him), he was able to come to terms with some of the things that had still been bothering him from the Flare uprising. Post-Unova After returning, Brendan went around and let everyone know he was back, but hasn't been up to anything particularly noteworthy since. Pokemon As Brendan rotates his Pokemon fairly evenly, it's impossible to say which are in the PC at any given time. Team Relationships *Talk *About *Relationships *Yay Achivements Kalos Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *Did *you *know? Category:Character